


[Podfic] Such A Precious Thing

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Gag reflex, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex, choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:14:54] | Podfic of LolaFeist's fic <i><strong>Such A Precious Thing</strong></i>.</p>
<p>"You're not training to be a sword swallower. It's just a sensitive gag reflex. It's not uncommon."</p>
<p>Stiles glares, grips the base of Derek's cock harder, and licks a long, hot stripe up the underside like the brat he is.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Such A Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such a Precious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374349) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/euirm5c9y3857jd/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Such_A_Precious_Thing.mp3) [14.2 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2a2ttadumq3w1o/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Such_A_Precious_Thing.m4b) [7.9 MB]

_Length: 00:14:54_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LolaFeist for having a Transformative Works Policy so I could record this podfic gift for Sally. I feel like I've ticked some podfic fandom box by finally recording a LolaFeist fic. I think everyone has! :D:D:D I guess I'm in the club now.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
